


Sugar Oh.

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi gets the wrong end of the stick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Oh.

## Sugar Oh

By Fire Frog

The Sentinel is the property of Pet Fly and UPN. All rights reserved. No infringement of copyright intended, no money passed hands. 

* * *

"My Blair, this is a nice jacket. It's expensive, isn't it?" 

"Yeah, Jim got it for me after my old one got shredded at a canning factory when we chased these guys down..." 

"And your shoes, an expensive brand." 

"Well, see, Jim had this contact named Sneaks. It's kind of funny actually, I thought.." 

"New lap top?" 

"Ah, Naomi - you know how slow that old thing was. I have to access stuff for Jim all the time, so he..." 

"Blair, honey - have you ever heard the expression Sugar Daddy?" 

"Mom! Come on!" 

"Sweetie, it's just that I worry about you. Jim's such a controlling influence on your life." 

"Jim? Control _me_?" 

"I've got to go meet Swami Roj now, but I want you to think about this, and we'll talk when I get back. OK?" 

"Yeah, sure Mom. Say hi to the Swami for me." 

..... 

When the graceful presence of Naomi had exited the loft, Blair's lover ghosted up behind him and wrapped strong arms around his waist. He began nibbling playfully at his ear, tonguing the earrings then sucking on the lobe. 

"Cut that out 'Daddy' or no 'sugar' for _you_ tonight." 

"Aww.." Jim obediently let him go. "Why didn't you tell her about all the stuff _you've_ brought Chief?" 

"Because she's only 'just' down with me being with a pig, a male one at that. Finding out I spend all my spare cash on lube, condoms, exotic finger food - and expensive sex toys that my lover keeps burning out and I constantly have to replace would _not_ be a good idea right now." 

"I told you, if you go do that electrical coarse at Rainier we can fix those things ourselves." 

"And I told you, if you just wait for me there wouldn't be this problem." 

"But Blair," the big cop pouted (with just a hint of a whine.)as he ran a hand over his lovers chest, "you're not here all the time. And thinking about you gets me so hot, I just have to.." 

"Yeah, yeah - whatever. You started lunch yet?" Jim gave a guilty start. "Go to it man. Maybe after we can see about something sweet for desert." 

Jim disappeared into the kitchen with gratifying speed. 

/Controlling influence my ass/ Blair ran a hand over the erect nipples Jim had been playing with as they talked, then smiling smugly he headed up the stairs. /Now where did I put that honey flavored lube?/ 

End 


End file.
